I need you
by Zealous1o1
Summary: I guess I'm back after a while of not publishing, so here's the first chapter to my new Eevee series, where Ash loses his partner to Team Rocket, for his own illicit desires. I would recommend, only 13 users should read this, since it is quite sexual, and there is torture on Eevee later on.
1. chapter 1

( We start of in a battle between team rocket and ash, in a forest. Ash had just lost the league once again... but wasnt giving up. In this universe, Ash does not have pikachu as his partner he has an Eevee, however Eevee is as strong as Pikachu, and is on Team Rockets capture list.)

" Give us your Eevee and nobody will get hurt!" shouted James, menacingly looking at Eevee, making her quiver.

"No way! Eevee is my partner, and we will beat you like we always do." Ash responded.

Little did Ash know that this battle was going to be rather different to his previous battles with team Rocket...

Eevee uses Shadow Ball against Meowth, however, Meoth uses Scratch against it which causes a massive explosion. The whole lot of them were blasted into the sky, however with a slight mix up.

Jesse was not blasting off with team Rocket, but with Ash...

Ash hit the ground, and although he was in pain, he straight away went to tend to Eevee, who had evidently hurt her leg on the fall. Jesse got up, and said,

" Well done you twerp, look at where you have landed us!"

"Hey! This isnt my fault, if you hadn't tried taking my Eevee away, none of this would have happened!" Ash shouts back.

Jesse suddenly, goes quiet, she thinks to herself,

" If im stuck alone with the twerp, this may be Team Rockets only chance of getting that Eevee. With James and Meowth out of the way, i can finally impress the boss, and get a promotion!"

Ash spots a pokemon center, and tells Jesse to come with.

It was nearly dark by the time they arrived at the Pokémon center, so they booked a room.

It was at this moment Jesse struck a plan, she knew that a pubescent teen like Ash, was probably sexually frustrated, so if she had sex with him, it might lead to a deal.

Ash was sitting on his bed, and was reviewing his pokedex, when Jesse came out of the bathroom, making sure to wear a top to make her boobs stand out more, and trousers to make her ass show more. As she walked towards Ash, who was clearly noticing her boobs bouncing as she walked, she noticed him getting erect...

" Jesse, wow you look great," Ash said nervously, trying to hide his throbbing boner.

Jesse, however cut right to the chase, and pushed him against the wall, and whispered in his ear seductively,

" How about i give you a deal, i'll have sex with you whenever you want, but you have to give me Eevee." Jesse made sure to press her boobs against his chest, and began to circle his ear with her tongue playfully.

Ash began to think to himself,

" OMG, im going to lose my virginity to Jesse! I know she is bad but, look at her body! I can rock that body forever, if i give up Eevee, but is it worth it? Well to be honest, yes. I have tried so hard to win the league, but Eevee is obviously leading my to failure."

"Fuck me baby, you can have Eevee!" Ash responds.

( I know that most readers are pubescent teens like me, so im going to tell you how the full sex story happens ;) )

Jesse begins unbutonning his shirt and pulling his pants, before he was completely naked. She pushes him on the bed, before ripping her clothes off. Watching her boobs bounce, as they were releasef from her bra, got Ash excited. She grabs him, and begins sucking on his neck, while Ash plays with her boobs. She licks and sucks on his neck all the way down to his chest, where she kisses his golden chest with her red lips. Ash can now only watch her marvel him, as she reaches his throbbing 8 inch penis. She begins by swirling her tongue on the head, which made him moan like crazy, before she put the whole thing into her mouth, and begin sucking faster and faster, before she lifted her head, moaning,

" This is the best dick i've ever had!"

Wanting Ash not to cum in her mouth, she began to crawl, moving her ass straight towards Ash. Being extremely horny Ash stood up, and began analing her. At first Jesse was just having sex for her job, however now she was doing it for pleasure. Ash pounded against her wobbling ass, making Jesse moan like hell. Ash pulls out after 2 mins.

" Im gonna cum!" Ash says.

Jesse lays on her back, while Ash gets on top of her. He starts to put a condom on, but she wacks it out of her hand. This turned on Ash even more, as he went in raw. Jesse moaned, and Ash grunted in sync... before ash said breathlessly,

" So you dont care if i cum inside of you, cause my pull out game isnt hat strong,"

"I dont care, i want to have your babys, so keep thrusting," Jesse screamed, her face red.

Ash kept going, and he cummed right inside of her, making her moan, as he warm fluids entered her vagina.

They both flopped on the floor, both shaking...

Eevee, had been watching the entire thing from behind the desk chair, and was worried if ash was truly going to give her away to team rocket, for unlimited sex with Jesse. Eevee began to cry, as Ash slowly picked up her pokeball, and gave it to Jesse. Jesse had almost forgotten about their deal, and quickly got up. Jesse through the ball at the crying Eevee, but it was running away from the red beam, towards Ash, however Ash was more interested in his next sex date with Jesse, so Ash picked Eevee up, and smashed her head on the bed post, before she was unconscious, and gave it to Jesse.

As Jesse was getting changed, Ash got up and slapped her ass playfully. This was too much for her to resist, so she pushed him on the floor, and rested her juicy fat ass on his face, and bent over to grab his cock. As Ash licked and kissed her butt, Jesse deepthroated his penis, and as he cummed out she tugged his penis to make it go all over her face.

"So when will our next time be?" Ash asks Jesse.

"Just call me, and ill be in my lingerie," she says as she takes a card out of her jacket pocket, throws it to Ash, gets changed, and leaves.

Ash layed in bed for a long time, wondering if he had made the right choice, and if he'd ever see his beautiful Eevee ever again...

To be continued.


	2. I need you: Chapter 2- What have I done?

Ash wakes up, and winces at the strong sun blaring through the ripped curtains. He wondered how that had happened, however he was struggling to remember the events of last night...

"Eevee!" he called out. He layed on his bed waiting for Eevee to leap on to him, and snuggle in his arms, but there was no response. Ash looked, around, when he suddenly looked at the headboard of the bed, where there was dried blood smeared all over the pastel blue coloured bed, before he remembered, and all the events from the day before... He remembered falling from the sky, with Jesse, and coming to the Pokémon center, before she seduced him into having sex with him... But where had Eevee gone? he thought... He looked at the curtain, and his confused face now turned worried... He remembered, how he made a deal with Jesse... To have sex with her, he needed to give up Eevee to Team Rocket! He smirked, as he remembered how, wrong but good his intercourse was with Jesse, the rooms state was evidence.

"Oh no! I can't believe I did this to Eevee! Imagine the pain she suffered, when I beat her up into going into her pokeball. Imagine what Team Rocket is doing to her right now!" he thought frantically.

He knew why he had agreed to give Eevee to Team Rocket. He was still angry about losing the league because of Eevee, but he still loved her, and couldnt live without her. So he quickly got his things together, and headed out of the Pokemon centre to find his companion.

Meanwhile...

It had taken Jesse nearly all night to find James and Meowth , but at long last she had found them. The pride of getting Ashs' Eevee was all the motivation she needed, and she pulled through...

"Guess who!!!" Jesse shouted, waking James and Meowth startled and screaming.

" Goodness, where have you been all this time Jesse, we were worrying about you," said Meowth.

" I was doing our job, you nimrod. After we were separated, I landed with Ash and his ever powerful Eevee. And with finnesse..," she says pushing her boobs up and down," i managed, to get the thing we have been longing to get since our deployment!" Jesse said proudly.

" Seriously, you got us food!" James says excitedly.

"No! I got us Eevee!" she replies, shaking the pokeball in front of there faces.

" Open it then what are you waiting for!" James and Meowth squeal in unison.

Jesse releases Eevee, who had recovered fully from her beating yesterday. Eevee reared up, baring her teeth, but Team Rocket weren't afraid. Jesse grabs her, and holds her head through her arm pit, to make her stop attempting to run away.

" Well you are the newest, member of Team Rocket, and at Team Rocket, the boss expects the best, however knowing your power we know you won't disappoint." James said.

"Eee!" Eevee squealed as she tried to escape.

She was successful, and managed to bite Jesses arm.

Jesse screamed in pain, and Eevee began to bolt away, but James quickly grabbed Eevee and kept his foot on her to stop her moving.

" Jeeez, Eevee that behaviour will not be tolerated, so you are going to be punished until you get it into your head, Ash sold you out, and he doesn't want you. Anyways, James you are on beating duty, and Meowths' reward for the last mission, is the same thing i did to Ash last night.

" Its been sooo long since i last fucked, damn i'm telling you, i get hard at the slightest things, so it will make me really horny, to shag a you Eevee, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Meowth says happily.

James picks her up, and ties Eevee to a nearby tree. He kicks and stomps, until she bleeds, before releasing her. Eevee could only bring herself to walk, before Meowth, got his end of the stick. He walks around Eevee licking his lips. Eevee, trys running but her legs buckle...

Since Meowth can understand Eevee they talk.

" I think as soon as you settle into what we are about to do you are going to want to do it again," Meowth says, his testicles getting starting to harden.

" Why are you doing this to me... please don't!" Eevee pleads.

" Sorry baby, but with your fine ass, i cant resist." Meowth says, before he puts his hard member into her ass. Eevee moans in pain, since she was still a virgin, and her moans got louder with pain as Meowth thrusted even more. Meowth got turned on through every moan, and had taken a pill so that he wouldn't cum too soon. Eevee began to feel less pain, and lowkey began to enjoy herself, and began moving her hips in sync with his thrusts. She moans and orgasms more and more, and Meowth keeps thrusting. Meowth pulls out, but he doesn't even need to grab Eevee, since she came back for more, as she pushed him on the floor, and began riding his long penis. She impaled herself on his stiffening member, and began kissing his chest, making Meowth moan. This was it, Meowth lifted her off, put her on her back, and began thrusting into her pussy. She moaned and moaned, cumming well before him. Lubricating his penis with her fluids, she begins sucking him off, leaving Meowth squealing for relievement.

Meowth screams," Im gonna cum!"

Eevee lies down, and Meowth goes straight in thrusting faster and faster, and as Eevees orgasms got louder and louder, he got harder and harder. Meowth, released loads of semen, in Eevees butt, and Eevee moans in pleasure, as she feels the rush of his burning fluids enter her system, and flops on the ground shaking...

Will Eevee and Ash ever return to eachother, or will the sex drives get in the way..

To be continued...


End file.
